Bad Memories
by ABCMECBA
Summary: Mikan Yukihira's family is killed by the AAO. A terrible organization, who are now after her. After getting caught, she's forced to train her alices to become a weapon to the AAO. Follow Mikan as she starts at gakuen alice, and learns that not all people have bad intentions...
1. Chapter 1 The Escape

**Authors: ABCMECBA & BlackLilyAngel **

**Summary: **Mikan Yukihira's family is killed by the AAO. A terrible organization, who are now after her. After getting caught, she's forced to train her alices to become a weapon to the AAO. Follow Mikan as she starts at gakuen alice, and learns that not all people have bad intentions.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 1. **

**The Escape**

* * *

The five year old, hazel eyed brunette was sitting at a huge table drawing red doodles on a piece of paper. Her mother was playing the piano which was standing close to the window. Mikan Had always loved her mother's playing, sometimes she would sit next to her and watch as she gracefully pressed down the tangents. The music stopped abruptly as her mother looked wide eyed at the door leading to their hallway. She could her screams, lot's of them. Scary enough they ended with a _Bang! Bang! Bang!_Mikan didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling. She hadn't heard that sound before… But her mother looked to have, the woman gazed shocked at her daughter. Thinking hard she bit down her thump, deciding what to do Yuka picked up her daughter from her chair. Carefully making sure not to make a sound, she walked over to the little cabinet that stood close to the table Mikan had just been drawing at.

She opened the cabinet door, and carefully helped her confused daughter into the small room. Yuka's eyes started to glimpse with tears. "Okaa-san is something wrong?" her daughter placed a hand on her kind worried.

Yuka gulped as she quickly putted on a fake smile, "No of course not honey..." She planted a kiss on Mikan's forehead.

"But you're crying…"

"What about we play a game of hide and seek?" Yuka changed the subject. Mikan nodded smiling at her mother, it had been quite awhile since they had played that game.

"Okay."

"Good, but this is a special game of hide and seek, okay? You're hiding in here, and you have to be silent as a mouse and no matter what you can't come out until okaa-san says it's okay. Got it?" Mikan nodded somewhat confused at her mother, "And when I say no matter what, I mean no matter what." Yuka stated.

"But okaa-san-"

Mikan's voice was interrupted when a male suddenly spoke. "This is the last place, the girl has got to be in here."

Yuka's eyes widened, "Just remember the rules Mikan, okay?" Mikan nodded, she had the felling of wanting to cry, though she didn't know why. Yuka kissed her daughters cheek, "Goodbye honey…" the cabinet door was closed firmly, and a click was heard as Yuka turned the key in the hole to keep her daughter safe.

Inside the cabinet Mikan heard the muffled sounds from her mother talking with someone who she didn't know, Yuka sounded scared and somewhat surprised. Mikan felt tears make their way down her cheeks as the scary _Bang! Bang! Bang!_Sound was heardagain.

A scream was heard and Mikan was almost certain it was her mothers, she pressed herself against the door to the cabinet trying to hear what was going on.

The voices floated together as she tried to figure out what they said. It bothered her that she no longer could hear her mother's voice. The room went silent, and Mikan stopped breathing almost scared that it would somehow destroy the silence.

The silence lasted long, at last she decided to go against the rules of the hide and seek game. She pushed to the door, but it wouldn't let in. After a few more try's it finally opened and Mikan crawled out, her hair and face a mess from all the hard effort to get out of the door.

She looked around in the room, seeking her mother. She spotted the woman laying on the floor, in a big pool of red liquid. She kneeled down next to her mother in the red, shaking the woman lightly. "Okaa-san? Okaa-san?" she called. When the woman didn't respond, Mikan started tearing up. "Okaa-san, I'm sorry I broke the rules…don't be mad at me." the girl begged softly, as tears ran down her cheeks. "S-sorry…I…I b-broke… the rules, okaa-san…" as the brunette shook her mother's body harder, "Okaa-san, why are you sleeping? Wake up! I promise I won't break the rules anymore…" Once more not getting a respond she rested her forehead against her mother's chest, sniffling she noticed the drawing with the red doodles. It was lying in the red pool, now completely crimson.

Sobbing the little girl got up from the floor and made her way to the door that led out to the hallway, surely her father or one of their maids would know how to wake her mother.

But just outside the door, awaited an unpleasant surprise. Her father was also sleeping, in the same kind of red pool as her mother. "Otou-san…you're sleeping to…" she whispered sobbing, a fresh onslaught of tears fell from her eyes as she cried next to her dad. "I…promise I'll be a good girl if you wake up…" she whispered.

It felt as a long time, but later it was proved to only be 20 small minutes that she sat there alone next to her farther.

Mikan was surprised when a middle aged man wearing a black uniform suddenly kneeled down next to her, he looked at her pitifully. Reaching out a hand towards her he said, "Why don't the two of us go outside?"

Mikan shook her head violently, "Mhh, mhh. Not without okaa-san and otou-san…they're sleeping, so we have to wake them up." She insisted looking at the police man seriously.

The officer's eyes softened at the little girl, she fought they were asleep. How wrong she was…but what could you expect from a five year-old?

The police man picked her up in his arms, ignoring her screaming and kicking. He hugged tightly, and softly whispered comforting words into her ear. That was all it took to make Mikan burst out crying again. The police man took her outside, where a paramedic drove her to the hospital.

The last thing Mikan could remember was staring at the metallic ceiling of the ambulance as a paramedic rushed to her side, and men she hadn't seen before began asking her questions. Too tired to answer she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the white stretcher they had put her on.

As she drifted off to the land of dreams, she couldn't help but think about her parents. Would they be awake when she woke up? She hoped so…

As soon as she woke up she started question about her parents. Where they were, if they would be joining her soon, and when they would pick her up. The doctors decided it was better for her knowing, so they told her that her parents were now gone, but would always watch over her as stars in heaven.

After that it was weeks where the girl neither spoke, ate or moved. Even when her uncle or grandpa would visit her she would sit there as a doll.

But after one visit from her grandfather where she had cried, for the first time since her parents had gone to sleep, she slowly started speaking and eating again. Though it was still hard to get whole sentences out of her, she was better.

It wasn't more than a week later that she was assigned to a private school in the city where her grandfather lived. Her uncle and grandfather had agreed on Mikan staying with her grandfather since it would be the most convenient thing to do. Where she would live no one would know anything about the incident, she could live in peace without getting reminded about the traumatizing event.

As soon as she started at the elementary school, she became an outcast. The other kids were scared of her, because she didn't speak to anyone. They kept their distance, so Mikan mostly sat alone at the swings. Or that was until the ice cold inventor Hotaru Imai, became curious of the said _creepy mute girl_. They started hanging out together, and Hotaru and Mikan fast grew closer. And now Mikan was even better than before, she would sometimes speak with the other kids. Or be allowed to play with them, her life had become a lot easier in just a little time.

Though she didn't know the day where she should part with her best friend closed in.

* * *

The 9 year-old brunette stood with tears in her eyes, "…Why?" was the only thing she could manage to ask. Her hazel eyes reflected her sadness, and the weather oddly enough matched to the sad day. It was raining heavily.

Soon it was hard to see if it was tears or water on Mikan's cheeks, but whatever it was it kept rolling down of the brunette's pink round cheeks. "I'm sorry Mikan but I have to go," The amethyst eyed girl said sounding less nonchalant, than usual. A soft expression spread on her face, as she gave her friend a good-bye hug. "We'll see each other again, it's a promise," Hotaru stepped back to look at her friend, "Be well." She said as she climbed into the black car that was supposed to take her away.

The door smacked and the car was soon so far way that Mikan could no longer see it, "Bye…" she whispered sadly.

* * *

As a 12 year-old girl Mikan had send lot's of letters to her best friend, but she didn't get anyone back. She suspected that it was because of the tight security, that Hotaru wasn't allowed to write letters. But she knew her letters came through, she had asked her uncle a favor to make sure they did, he was after all the high school principal of the school Hotaru attended.

Mikan was walking home from school, usually her grandfather would have their driver to get her to- and from school. But today no one had come to pick her up, so she supposed she would just have to walk home. It wasn't that, the way to her house was pretty short. And she soon arrived at the big sand colored mansion, owned by her grandfather. She entered the big doors, but no one was there to greet her, which she found strange.

At least one maid had always been there to welcome her.

Not thinking more about it Mikan walked thought the hallway, deciding to look for her grandfather. She entered what had once been the green living room. She tried to convince herself it was just another nightmare of hers, but it wasn't.

Crimson covered the walls, the furniture and the floor. The before so happy maids who had taken care of her was no more, they were all laying in their own blood scattered around on the floor. Gasping she covered her face with her hands, why was it happening to her again? It brought back so many bad memories of what had happened to her mother, father and the staff in her old house. "It's just another night mare…" she breathed out, tears running down her cheeks. "Just…a…a night mare."

Gulping she realized she couldn't cheat herself like that. Her eyes suddenly widened, "Jii-chan!" she called out, hurrying out of the room. Running to the place he usually spent his time she recalled something she would have rather not.

"_Otou-san…you're sleeping to…" she whispered sobbing, a fresh onslaught of tears fell from her eyes as she cried next to her dad. "I…promise I'll be a good girl if you wake up…" she whispered._

Shaking the thought of she hurried even more, nothing would have happened to her grandfather, right?

She reached the library, nearly busting out crying again she looked around. It was in even worse condition than the living room had been…

Books were laying at the floor ripped to pieces. The once so blue carpet was now crimson red, and the wallpaper before red, was now bathed in blood. The spot her grandfather was laying at was even worse.

Falling to her knees, as tears now streamed down her face. She was left alone in the big house, no one there except her…

Or so she thought…

Gulping she shook her grandfather's body a little, the way she had done it to her mothers. Through it was to no use, he wouldn't wake up… Her hands, school uniform, hair and skin soon were covered in blood. It was a terrible vision, the teen that just kneeled next to her grandfather covered in the crimson liquid.

She could feel a sudden presence in the room, and turned around chocked. A group of men she had noticed before stood only a few meters away from her.

Her eyes widened, as she got up from the floor. "W-who are you?!" she demanded scared and confused at the same time.

She quickly spotted the man she supposed was their leader, he had orange hair and purple eyes and his lips were curled into an amused smirk. "Us?" the man taunted.

The brunette clenched her fists, "Who else?" she asked glaring, she stood in front of her grandfathers corps protectively.

The man stuffed his hands into his pockets, "The AAO. I'm Reo by the way…" Reo introduced, as he gestured to himself.

"T-the AAO..? W-why have you come here?!"

His amused smirk suddenly disappeared and turned into an evil smile, "We've come here…to bring you with us." He said walking closer to her.

Her eyes widened a bit, "W-what? Why!" she demanded angry as tried her hardest to copy Hotaru's famous glare.

Reo crossed his arms and sighed, "You got some very rare alice's…" he stated, looking at her up to down.

Mikan raised a brow confused, "Alice?" she asked suspiciously, dropping her guard.

Reo nodded, "An alice is a special ability, a little like having super powers. Very few have these alices, and those who do usually only have one. That's why it's very rare when some people get multiple alices." he said suddenly shifting expression again, frightening Mikan. "You're one of these rare alice holders…who has more than one alice…"

Mikan's hazel eyes glared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" she asked Reo harshly, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Superpowers don't exist. And even if they did exist, why would a group of people with these _alices_ call themselves the _Anti_-Alice Organization?!"

"Alice's do exist. And as I said before, you have very rare alices. You have the nullification alice, and the SEC alice. The SEC stands for the steal, erase, and copy alice. You also have the teleportation alice…" he stated walking circles around her to examining her, he smirked somewhat impressed at her.

She was going to be the best of them all very soon…

The best _weapon_.

Mikan looked at him worried, she felt scared. "…even if that was true then…why would I help you?"

Reo shrugged, "I guess it's because you have no other choice." As soon as he said that the guys behind him made ready to attack.

Reo slowly walked closer to her, standing only a step away he lifted her chin with his left hand, "Get away from me, your creepy stalker!" Mikan slapped him across the face, watching as his purple eyes became filled with rage.

"You'll regret that," he said, as one of his followers lifted his hands up making Mikan fly into the air. Her eyes widened in disbelief. The man smashed her down into the floor, and another man came to her and pinned her to the floor, while another man used pointed his hands at her and she became really tired.

She felt her eyes fluttering close and with the last of her energy she looked at her grandfather's body which wasn't too far from her. Stretching her hand out to him, she touched his hand for one last time before she was taken away.

* * *

Mikan had just killed the last one of the guards, she was caring Aoi at her back. She had taken care of Aoi since Aoi arrived at the AAO as a four year old, and she was twelve. Aoi was now six and Mikan was fifteen, they had been imprisoned for one and a half year.

The sound of a siren was heard throughout the whole base, as a red light flashed in every room. Mikan's eyes widened, she knew she had to get Aoi and herself out of there before they sent more guards. She wasn't sure she could take any more of them on.

At least not with Aoi on her back.

She may have had numerous alices inserted into her, but she was still just a human with a human body that had its own limitations.

She couldn't really use her left arm any more since a loyal AAO member decided it would be funny to use her wind aliceon her, sending blades made of wind to cut Mikan's arm off. Luckily it only made a shallow cut on her upper arm, so at least her arm was still attached to her. She had other small cuts and bruises on her body, but that one on her arm was the biggest one. Since she was using her right arm to keep Aoi in place, alices were her only defense at the moment.

_**"**__**All Anti-Alice Organization members Mikan Yukihira is trying to escape again. Capture her at all costs, but make sure to keep her alive. I repeat keep her alive. She has taken the fire alice user Aoi as well. She is of no use anymore. Do what you want with her but keep Mikan Yukihira alive."**_

Mikan looked over her shoulder to see Aoi trembling in her hold, her eyes wide in fear. She looked deathly pale, and her shaking was making it hard for Mikan to keep a grip on her. "Aoi-chan," Mikan whispered harshly trying not to be heard. "Calm down. If you keep shaking like that you'll fall and alert them where we're at. Don't worry. I'll always protect you no matter what. Remember our promise?" she insured the girl on her back.

"Ye-yeah but I'm sc-scared…" Aoi whimpered as she buried her head on the crook of Mikan's neck. Her shaking had reduced so she wouldn't fall, but she still couldn't keep the fear from her voice. Mikan's eyes softened although she couldn't see the little girl.

Looking determined she smirked, "I'll protect you Aoi-chan, and I promise to never leave you alone…" Mikan said seriously, as she walked towards the only window in the room. Through the building that was five stories high, she had no choice but to jump. "But I need you to trust me. Can you do that for me Aoi-chan?"

"Look she's over there!"

"By the window!"

"Don't let her escape!"

"Think of what the Boss will do to us!"

They paused at the window to hear heavy footsteps coming their way. There looked to be at least fifty to seventy guards in the crowd, they were all armed with various weapons and they had their alices ready to be used at any given moment.

Aoi tightened her hold on Mikan's neck to hold on better, but not enough to chock the teenager. She nodded her head. "Yeah…I trust you Mikan-nee." the little girl whispered softly.

Mikan smiled.

A smile only Aoi had been able to coax from her.

"Good."

With that being said she jumped through the window, ignoring the shouts of anger and frustration. She thought she distinctly heard a shout above the rest.

From a voice she knew all too well…

**"Run all you like Mikan, but remember that we will always catch you in the end. You're a weapon, and nothing more."**

Using her amplification alice she fused it together with her teleportation alice to escape her prison for the past two years.

"Mikan-nee where are we going?"Aoi asked Mikan. She wasn't scared now that they were away, more like curious.

They were getting weird looks, as they stood in the middle of a street that led to the most famous school in Tokyo. A school made only for _geniuses_. Mikan had almost forgotten about her arm had it not been for a random passing by lady who screamed, at the blood dripping down her arm.

Turning her head to get a little look at the five year-old, she looked serious. "Can you remember what I told you about Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked in a soft voice, ignoring the adult's concerned shouts around her.

Aoi's eyes lighted up with hope and happiness, "Are we going to Gakuen Alice?" the little fire user asked.

Mikan activated her healing alice, and soon the wound had healed itself. The only way anyone could tell it had been there, was her bloodied arm and bloodied clothes. Mikan gave Aoi a soft look, "Yeah…" she answered, a little relaxed for once.

* * *

**Seriously, 9 freaking pages? :O**

**You owe us a review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 The school of geniuses

**Authors: ABCMECBA & BlackLilyAngel **

**Summary: **Mikan Yukihira's family is killed by the AAO. A terrible organization, who are now after her. After getting caught, she's forced to train her alices to become a weapon to the AAO. Follow Mikan as she starts at gakuen alice, and learns that not all people have bad intentions.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 2.**

**The school of geniuses **

* * *

Mikan gazed at the man standing next to the huge gate, leading to gakuen alice. He was obviously the guard that kept outsiders out. Griping a little tighter on the sleeping Aoi in her arms, she fake coughed to get the guards attention.

The guard raised a brow at Mikan, "Sorry ojou-san, but I have to ask you to leave." He said crossing his arms.

Mikan shook her head, and shifted the weight from left foot to right. "I'm an alice…and so is she." Mikan gazed at the black haired girl in her arms, her head was pressed against her chest and her hands were around her neck.

The guard gave her a puzzled look, "Alices?" the man asked a little taken back. He reached into his pocket after a phone. He quickly pressed a button, and rang up someone. "Sir, I have a situation down here at the gate…yes, hmm…yes sir, I'll wait for you to arrive before proceeding further…" Mikan studied the guard closely, to her it looked as if he was calling his superior.

It wasn't long before what looked to be a man showed up on the other side of the gate. "I'm here, now…what's the situation?" the man had long blonde hair, and his face looked extremely feminine. When the guard pointed towards Mikan, who still had Aoi in her arms, the blonde gaped. "Oh dear, you look hurt. Are you okay? You really shouldn't be out here...why don't you go home?" the man smiled as he tilted his head to look at her.

Mikan gritted her teeth, as she glared at the blonde. He was trying to use his alice at her, though it didn't work. Her nullification wasn't on its maximum right now, but his shaky alice it would still be able to handle. "Why don't you go play on the high way? You can't use your alice on me, it has no effect." She said not looking any very friendly.

The blonde's eyes widened for a bit, before they returned to their normal size. "How interesting…" he stated smirking, "I'm Narumi Anju…May I ask your name ojou-san?" he looked at her curiously.

Mikan looked down at Aoi to confirm that she was still sleeping, "Mikan Yukihira..." Mikan watched amused a both the guard and Narumi Anju lost face.

Narumi quickly regained himself, a smirk showing on his face he said, "Well then Yukihira-sama…should I bring you to the high school principal?"

"Principal Yukihira, you have a visit." Narumi's voice said, from outside of the door to Kazumi Yukihira's office.

"I'm busy right now, Naru…" he answered from the other side of the door.

Mikan opened the door, "To busy to see me?" she asked sitting down in a chair from the opposite direction of her uncle.

Kazumi looked up from his papers, his draw dropped slightly as his eyes widened. "M-Mikan…" he said not believing his eyes. He got up from the chair and slowly neared his niece afraid that if he walked to fast she would disappear in front of his eye once more. He kneeled down in front of her chair, smiling warmly. "I…was so worried…" he admitted, closing his arms around Mikan and Aoi.

Mikan quickly avoided his arms, her eyes a little wild. Kazumi's eyes widened a little, she wouldn't let him hug her. She properly hated him…

Mikan looked somewhat guilty, "S-sorry…it's just that I don't like…being touched by anyone…except Aoi-chan that is…"

Kazumi nodded weakly, "Ohh…I see…" silence filled the room. But was broken a few minutes later by a yawning Aoi.

She looked around rubbing her eyes cutely, "Mikan-nee, where are we?" she asked curious.

"Gakuen alice." Mikan's face showed worry for her little companion, she felt guilty for not saving her earlier. Even though it had only been a few years, she knew it had destroyed some of them both.

The little raven haired girl smiled widely, "Really Mikan-nee?" her smiled was replaced by curios look at the principal. "Who's that Mikan-nee?" her face showed worry, she wasn't that happy that her nee-chan stood next to him.

Mikan noticed Aoi worry, and calmed her down by saying. "No need to worry, Aoi-chan. Remember what I promised?" receiving a short nod from Aoi she continued, "They won't hurt us…no one ever will again…" Smiling a weak smile to the girl she gestured to principal Yukihira. "That's my Kazumi Yukihira…he's family. Oji-san, meet Aoi-chan. My little sister."

Kazumi looked puzzled at his niece, "Huh?" Mikan nodded, as she send him a look that she meant it.

"I want you to adopt her, as my sister." She instructed as she closed her gaze at him. "_I'm never leaving you alone again…_" she whispered the last part to herself, as she clenched her fist hard.

* * *

Mikan gave out a rare laugh, "Sit still Aoi-chan, you'll get soap in your eyes." She and Aoi were currently taking a bath together, and Aoi was playing around in the water popping bubbles and laughing. Mikan stepped out of the tub, and graphed a towel drying herself off. "You should get up to, Aoi-chan." she instructed giving the young girl a towel as well.

Mikan started getting clothes on, their uniforms were lying at their bed. She and Aoi had gotten a big room to share in her uncle's house.

Mikan smiled at the raven haired girl who was drying of her hair, "Let me help you…" Mikan said softly, taking the towel. She carefully rubbed it in Aoi's long straight hair. "There you go." She said, placing the towel on a chair for the cleaning robot to take care of. Mikan buttoned her shirt, and tied her tie nicely. Getting her shoes on, she looked at her companion who had a hard time with the tie, "Let me help you." it had always been that way...Mikan helping Aoi as much as she could.

Aoi looked into the full length mirror, she spun around and laughed. "I like the uniform, Mikan-nee!" she said.

Mikan nodded at the little girl. The red skirt matched her crimson eyes perfectly, "You look cute, Aoi-chan." she complimented lifting the girl up, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Aoi rapped her arms around her, "Not as cute as Mikan-nee!" she insisted tilting her head cutely.

Mikan looked into the mirror, she was wearing a uniform identical to Aoi's.

Except that hers were orange, not red.

Mikan sat down in the bed, putting Aoi into her lap she started brushing the raven heads hair.

She pulled her own hair into a pony tail, looking at the mirror one last time she took up Aoi. And went to open the door, outside Narumi was waiting for her.

He smiled at her charmingly, "It suits you," he complimented as Aoi blushed a slight crimson. Narumi's smiled soon vanished, "Here," he said, handling Mikan something. She looked at what looked to be earrings. She gave him a confused look, "Those are alice devises…I know you have great control over your alices, but with all those you've got, we have to be on the safe side. I have one for Aoi as well."

Mikan nodded understandingly, she sat Aoi down and placed the earrings in her ear. Two in each ear, it hurt as she pressed them through but using her healing alice the holes she had made vanished together with the pain.

Narumi looked shocked at her, actually he had meant for them to go to central town to put them in. One thing was sure, Mikan Yukihira was defiantly tougher than she looked. "H-here…" Narumi said giving her a little silver bracelet. "Could you help Aoi-chan with this?" this time she looked so much more soft, she carefully held up the younger ones hand and gave her the bracelet on.

Mikan smiled at Aoi, "Do you like it, Aoi-chan?" she asked softly. When Aoi nodded, Mikan picked her up again and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you do…" she whispered softly.

They walked through the abandoned hallways, the school looked nice. There was just one problem, the high school section and the elementary section was far away from each other. Mikan had agreed to meet her class mates today, then stay a little to watch class. And then deliver Aoi in her class, which it seemed Narumi was the teacher of.

Narumi stopped up in front of a door, knocking three times he opened it. "Jinno-sensei, it's me. I'm bringing the new student!" Narumi walked into the room dragging a puzzled Mikan behind him.

"I would like to introduce her." Narumi smiled at his fellow teacher.

The black haired man sighed, and nodded. He looked at his students who looked bored to death, not really listing to him. "Then do so…" Jinno annoyed said, it was bothersome when Narumi intruded in the middle of his teaching.

A few students picked up their heads to look, it had been awhile since they had gotten a new student.

Narumi gestured to the brunette, "This is Mikan Yukihira, your new classmate." Narumi said. Mikan gazed around in the class room, she quickly noticed that several students were missing. Through she didn't know the exact number she could see that three whole benches were deserted.

"If you have any questions then please raise your hand, and Yukihira-sama will answer them." Narumi instrcuted before he ran out of the room, leaving Mikan and Aoi behind.

Mikan threw a glare at the door he had left out of, "Baka sensei…" she muttered angrily.

Aoi feeling nervous hid herself in Mikan's chest, scared of the people looking at her.

The attention was just to much.

Some of the students raised their hands to question her, and Jinno pointed at them one at a time.

The first one was a pinkette, she smiled widely and gazed at Aoi curiously. "Who's the little girl?" she asked pointing at Aoi.

Mikan looked at the girl hiding, "Come on, tell her." she softly said.

Aoi carefully looked up from Mikan, "H-hello…" Aoi said, quickly becoming flustered with all the attention she got. "I'm Aoi…umhh…" she tried to remember her last name, but it had been so long since she had last heard it.

"Yukihira." Mikan cut her off, "Her name is Aoi Yukihira, she's my younger sister." Mikan introduced Aoi to the class, much to Aoi's surprise. Aoi nodded shyly and hid her head in Mikan's neck, the most of the girls in class couldn't help but _Awww_ at the cute raven haired girl.

A girl with green colored hair was the next to ask, "Why aren't you wearing your stars?" she asked skeptically.

Looking around the room again, Mikan noticed that the entire class had small gold stars pinned onto their shirts. She and Aoi were the only ones who didn't have any stars.

Mikan shrugged, and gazed sharply at the girl with the green hair. "I don't really think it concerns you, _Permy_." Mikan's temper was bad that day, she hadn't gotten any sleep, and she was nearly out of power from her and Aoi's escape from the AAO. And then some green headed bimbo was looking at her skeptically?

The girl snorted and rolled her eyes at Mikan. Hadn't it been for the little fire user who looked at her with begging eyes, Mikan would have used an alice at the permy headed girl.

A glasses guy who had also raised his arm, was the next to ask. "Yu-Yukihira-san could you possibly related to the high school principal, Principal Yukihira?" he asked curiously, having the principals niece in class was not an everyday thing.

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him. "Mind your own business, megane." Mikan smirked as the guy bowed politely and apologized to her. Only one more student had a question, Mikan thanked the heavens that the torture soon was over.

When she found Narumi, he was going to get it.

A blue haired girl sent Mikan a big smile, and received back a death glare. Mikan was surprised when the girl only smiled at her even more, was the people on this school psychotic or something?

"What's your alice, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked kindly, her face looking as curious as ever.

Mikan was still surprised by the incredibly nice girl, but she didn't want to talk about her alice. "I do mind." came her harsh response.

The blue head didn't look the least bit offended, she merely nodded in acceptance and _apologized_ to Mikan saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry…It was rude of me to ask you."

Now Mikan was sure the girl was completely nuts.

Jinno, happy that the questions were over so that they could come back to class said, "Yukihira, you go sit next to Imai." Mikan felt a feeling rise inside of her, as she walked down in the back to sit next to _Imai_.

Sitting down, she looked at a familiar face. "…So this is why you had to change school?" Mikan stated more than asked, as her emotionless eyes showed a glint of happiness.

Hotaru gave Mikan a weak smile, and got a smirk in return. "Yes." she replied with the same monotone voice, as she had when they were kids. Raising her head, she looked somewhat curious at the raven head in Mikan's arms.

Mikan felt a weak smile crawl onto her lips, "Aoi-chan, meet Hotaru my childhood friend." Aoi crawled from Mikan's arms into her lap.

Looking shyly at the floor she mumbled "…H-hello…" to Hotaru.

Mikan shook her head, tapping Aoi's nose she smiled. "Why don't you give Hotaru a nice big smile?" she asked softly. Aoi nodded weakly, and turned to look at Hotaru wearing her big beautiful smile.

Hotaru raised a brow at Aoi, looking closer at Aoi. Hotaru's eyes widened a bit, but quickly regained their original size.

"Mikan-nee, why is everyone staring at me?" it was first there, Mikan noticed the most of the class eyes that rested on her and her little companion. Giving a sigh, she decided it was time to bring Aoi to class.

Sending a telepathic message to Jinno, she walked out of the room. "We'll be going now…" she said before closing the door, using her teleportation alice, she teleported to the elementary section.

* * *

"Mikan-nee…?" Aoi was holding Mikan's hand, and stood next to her in the hallway. "My class…do you think they'll like me?" she asked nervous.

Mikan shook her head to Aoi's disappointment, "They'll love you." she said curtain, picking up the girl.

Class 1-A of the elementary school… they stood just outside it. Glaring at the door, Mikan opened it determinate. Mikan sighed annoyed as she faced the teacher, Narumi Anju. "Oh god…" she couldn't help but murmur.

Narumi gave her a big smile as he saw her and Aoi, "Yukihira-sama it's nice to see you again so soon!" Narumi grinned. "Your uncle warned me that you would come..." Mikan raised a brow at the _warned_ part.

Mikan placed Aoi on the floor. Smirking evilly, she graphed Narumi by his collar. "Listen here baka-sensei, if so much as a hair on Aoi-chan is touched when I return to pick her up. You'll suddenly disappear doing night, to never be found again. Is that clear?" she asked tightening her grip on his collar.

Narumi laughed nervously, no doubt that she properly could make that happen. "C-crystal clear, Yukihira-sama. I'll take good care of your sister." He said with trouble, her grip was so tight he nearly couldn't breathe.

Mikan released her grip, making Narumi fall in the process. She bent down to Aoi's height, and patted her head affectionately. "Aoi-chan, I'm going to leave you here, ok? Be careful when you use your alice. I'll pick you up at the end of the day, ok? Don't feel scared to tell me if anyone miss treats you, 'kay?" Mikan smiled softly, as she caressed Aoi's cheeks.

Aoi nodded understandingly, "Okay, Mikan-nee" she said smiling, "I'll see you later…"

Mikan stood up and walked to the door, throwing Narumi a glare she lightened up her finger with fire. "Remember what I said, Naru. I don't make threats for the fun of it…" she smirked as she walked out of the door, leaving behind a burning Narumi.

"Oi, sensei you're on fire."

"What!"

"Let me help sensei!"

"Wa-wait! Don't use your alice he-!"

_Splash!_

_Crack!_

_Bang!_

Snickering, Mikan teleported herself to her uncle's office. "Good luck fixing that, baka sensei…"

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Leave us a review!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Bit Of The Past

**Authors: ABCMECBA & BlackLilyAngel **

**Summary: **Mikan Yukihira's family is killed by the AAO. A terrible organization, who are now after her. After getting caught, she's forced to train her alices to become a weapon to the AAO. Follow Mikan as she starts at gakuen alice, and learns that not all people have bad intentions.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Bad Memories**

**Chapter 3.**

**A Bit Of The Past**

* * *

Gazing scared at the class, Aoi couldn't help but feel nervous. Trying not to listen to the overwhelming urge to high tail as far away from the classroom as she could, she shyly stared down at the floor. Fiddling with her bracelet she sent the classroom a shy smile, and looked at her new sensei with what could only be described as anxiousness.

Narumi smiled warmly at her, before turning to the rest of the class. "My dear students, this is little one is Aoi-chan. Please pay no mind to Yukihira-sama's threat. She's just feeling a little grumpy this morning, that's all." Narumi said. He smiled even though he was soaking wet, and standing in front of a broken chalk board that had a Narumi-sized crater going through the middle. His desk was dripping water and broken in half, straight through the middle. Ruined paper and other supplies were scattered across the front of the room, from the desk that was once whole. "Aoi-chan, can you please introduce yourself to the class?"

Biting her lip nervously Aoi nodded, as the rest of the students looked her expectantly."Ehm…o-okay, Narumi-sensei. My name's Aoi Yukihira and that girl just before was my onee-chan, Mikan. I'm six years old, and…I hope we can all be friends." She bowed politely at her new classmates, hoping for the best.

Narumi held both hands against his left cheek, staring at her with big eyes. "Ohh…You're just too cute Aoi-chan!" he shouted out, breaking the silence that had formed as Aoi introduced herself. Narumi gave her a bone crushing hug, the rest of the class couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight.

Their teacher was way too weird…

A girl giggled at Aoi, she was just too cute for her own good. Narumi grinned putting a red faced Aoi down, as he scanned the class until he found a certain student. "Okay…Aoi-chan, why don't you go sit next to Yoichi-kun in the back? Miyuki-chan, please raise your hand." Narumi demanded.

A young girl who looked to be the same age as Aoi, raised her hand from the back row. She had long straight silver hair that reached her waist, even in the high pony tail it was held in. She also had long silver bangs which split in the middle, and reached her chin. He face held two large bright sapphire eyes, with gold flecks shining in curiosity. She was wearing the same uniform as Aoi, though she hadn't tugged in her shirt. Also, she wasn't wearing her neck tie, instead was a beautiful rosary. It was silver, matching the girl's hair.

Too nervous to move, Aoi just stood admiring the girl's beauty.

Giving Aoi a gentle push, Narumi smirked. "Okay kiddies, I have an errand to do at the office. And since we have a new classmate, I'll let you have a free period~ Kiyoshi-kun, will be in charge while I'm gone." Narumi practically sang as he moved towards the door with his soaked- not to mention ruined- outfit. "Just don't leave the classroom, and if you kids need anything call Kagura-sensei." And so he disappeared.

While keeping her gaze on the ground, Aoi walked towards the back desks rather slowly until she reached the row she was supposed to sit in. Miyuki had previously been lying down on Yoichi's lap taking a nap, and had now moved over to the other seat of the edge, which left Aoi to sit in the middle of the two.

Looking up at Aoi Miyuki smirked, "Oi, newbie what's your name?" she asked, turning to her new seat mate. Placing her elbow on the table, she rested her head on her palm.

Not bothering to tell Miyuki that she had already introduced herself Aoi said, "Ehm…my name is Aoi…Aoi Yukihira." Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, she looked down nervously. Feeling the eyes of everyone leave her, she gave a little smile.

Her seat mate, Miyuki, smirked. "Nice to meet ya'. The name's Miyuki Tashio, and I'm a one star." Miyuki said, pointing at the golden star on her uniform. Although Aoi had no idea what that even meant, she looked impressed at her seat mate.

A guy with short curly black hair came over to them, "Geez, Yuki that's no way to speak to a new student. See this is why _I'm_ the press." He winked at Aoi, making her giggle. His eyes had a rare color, violet…She couldn't help but find them pretty.

Miyuki simply huffed, and looked away. "Whatever Kiyo!" She grumbled, ignoring his presence compleatly.

The guy Miyukia had just called 'Kiyo' smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you Yukihira-san. I'm Kiyoshi Kazana the president of the class. I have the wind alice, and I'm a two star." Kiyoshi grinned shaking her hand. Aoi grinned back at him, feeling more at ease with him than her other two seatmates. He seemed friendly, and unlike Miyuki he was polite.

Aoi smiled warmly at him, "Please Kiyoshi-san, call me Aoi." She insisted.

Kiyoshi grinned at her, she seemed so nice and innocent. "Well then Aoi-chan, call me Kiyoshi." He said.

Aoi nodded a bit modest, "Okay…K-Kiyoshi-kun." She replied shyly, not knowing what else to say.

The boy on the other side of Aoi had yet to say anything, so she gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Ehm…it's nice to meet you, I'm Ao-"

"Be quite, will you." Yoichi cut her off, glaring at her with emotionless eyes. His glare alone made Aoi flinch away instinctively, he didn't even spare her another glance as his eyes moved to look at the window. "I didn't ask your name baka." He snared.

Miyuki glared at Yoichi, "Oi, Yoyo you can't speak to Aoi-chan like that!" she said harshly, as the edge of Yoichi's side of the desk started to freeze. Kiyoshi reached over, and turned the ice into water, and then turned the water into a ball, which he tossed outside the window.

Turning to Miyuki he crossed his arms, he looked at her strictly. "Calm down Yuki. You know that's just how Yoichi is…" he explained, while turning to Aoi. He gave her a sheepish smile, as if he needed to apologize for his friends. "Sorry about them, Aoi-chan. Yuki and Yoichi are kinda like rivals." He scratched the back of his head.

"Shut up." both the seven years olds hissed at him simultaneously, as they glared at him. They turned to glare back at each other, as they spoke at the same time.

Thus began the argument of who copied who.

A little giggle was heard. "It's ok…I guess." Aoi said uncertain, as she uncomfortably looked at Yoichi again only to flinch under his glare. It was almost as seeing her one-chan, when mad…

A fist dropped down on his head, "Yoyo, you can't do that to her! You're scaring her already!" Miyuki complained angrily. She playfully glared at her best friend- not that either would admit they were…

Yoichi switched his glare from Aoi, to Miyuki in a heartbeat. His glare, however, was not filled with playfulness like the silver-haired girl's had been, his held no kind of emotion. "Shut up Miyu, I didn't ask for your opinion, you loud girl." He said, as he crossed his arms.

Kiyoshi sighed, he once more had to play peace maker. "Oi, cut it out you two!" he scolded at them, glaring at both of them, feeling extremely frustrated. He rolled his eyes, when the two began exchanging 'insults' again. "Is there ever going to be a day when these two don't argue?" he wondered out loud, sighing. Getting a glare from both of his friends, he rolled his eyes again.

Would the two of them ever grow up?

He hoped they would…

Aoi giggled, "It's alright Tashio-san it doesn't bother me." Aoi said, smiling at her new girl friend. Her eyes closed when she smiled, not allowing her friends to see the emotions in her eyes. She was good at acting, and had always been.

"Miyuki," the blue eyed girl said suddenly, startling Aoi a bit.

Aoi raised a brow at the girl, "Wh-what?" the raven haired girl asked in confusion.

Miyuki sighed, as she explained. "Call me Miyuki, Aoi-chan. We're friends now, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah…" Aoi whispered smiling widely. "Friends…"

Kiyoshi smirked, "Yeah, so call Yoichi by his first name too!" the black haired boy smiled kindly, getting a fist dropped on top of his head of the said boy. "His name is Yoichi Hijiri, by the way…" he pointed at Yoichi with a thump, robbing his sore head.

Glaring at Kiyoshi, the boy said, "I can speak for myself." He turned his glare to Aoi, who tried her hardest not to flinch under his gaze but failed again. "And I don't want to be _friends_ with someone like _her_, a stupid new girl."

The adopted Yukihira girl could feel her eyes sting with tears at his words, and bowed her head. She shut her eyes closely hoping in vain to hold the tears back. It reminded her so much of the agents back in the AAO as they would glare at her, and taunt her when her onee-chan wasn't there.

* * *

"_Hey girl where's your family?"_

_Aoi didn't bother look to look at the man, she knew they hated her for some reason. No one treated her nicely, and they were all very evil towards her. Yet no matter how hard she trie,d she couldn't help but feel hurt at his words. Where was her family? Wasn't her onii-chan supposed to be here to protect her from the bullies? Or her Otou-san, to tell her it'll be alright? _

"_But they not here…" _

_She felt her eyes start to tear up again, and couldn't help the sob that escaped her throat. "Where are you?" the six year old wondered. She had drawn her knees into her body, and was covering them with her arms. Her long raven hair which now reached her knees covered most of her small body. "Aoi wanna go home." She remembered crying out._

"_That's right, I forgot. They abandoned you didn't they kid?" the voice sneered._

"_Nuh-uh! Take that back! Aoi know they'll come for her!" she shouted finally looking up to glare at the speaker. Even though she had tears running down her pale face, and a deep feeling of loneliness she knew they would come for her. They always did… "And then Otou-san will burn you to-to… ashes!"_

_Although her control was shaky at its best she could still make a fire ball the size of a golf ball. Focusing real, really hard on his pants leg she started to sweat as a warm feeling started to build up in her chest._

"_Ha, what are you going to do?" The voice snarled tauntingly, as he walked closer. He struck her on the head making her immediately loose her concentration and cry out in pain. "Glare me to death?" he asked smirking at the crying girl._

"_A-ah," Aoi whimpered in pain, moving her hands to cover her head. No longer did she feel confident or rebellious. Now she felt frightened and lonely… Where was her family? Weren't they supposed to be here rescuing her? "Otou-san…onii-chan…" A loud piercing wail escaped her lips seconds after her thoughts. She started to sob as any other frightened child would do without their parents._

_The man glared harder at her, "__Damn it brat, shut up!" he hissed at her. He raised his hand to strike her again, and she cried out and curled back up expecting to feel pain any moment now. _

_Seconds later when there was no pain, Aoi lifted her gaze timidly. "Did he leave already?" she asked herself in a mere whisper._

_A teen girl was holding the hand of the AAO male in place, as she looked at him emotionlessly. The girl had long mid-back length light brown hair. She wore it in a high pony tail with a black ribbon with red designs holding it up. Her eyes were a piercing hazel color, which held no emotions. Like most of the members Aoi had come to see in the past three months of her captivity, the teen was also wearing black clothing. A black tight turtle-neck shirt paired with black cargo pants. Black boots with no heel soundlessly moved throughout the hallway they were currently in. Around her neck was a black choker with a small red heart charm attached._

_She glared at him dangerously, _"_Move you're in my way baka." the girl coldly hissed at the AAO member, as she tossed him to the wall in anger. He hit the wall with a resounding thud, and immediately got up glaring at the brunette. _

"_Why you little-!"_

_Without even turning around, she raised a hand and fire appeared from her hand and towards the man. Before the man could even scream, the flames consumed him and soon nothing but a pile of ashes was left. Looking down at the pile of ash, the girl stepped on it harshly with her heel. "Teme…" She said, smirking at the ash._

"_Wow…" was the only thing little Aoi could say, as she gazed at her savior."Onii-chan?" Aoi asked uncertainly, as she finally stood up, and gazed at the person who had defeated her personal tormenter. Her tears had dried up, and now all she felt was awe and fear at the new person._

"_No…" the girl said picking up the four year old and moving to her own room in the prison, otherwise known as the Anti-Alice Organization base."Mikan Yukihira." She introduced. _

"_Mikan-__nee?" Aoi tried again hopefully, this was the only person to ever stand up to the bullies for her. _

_Mikan looked down at her in surprise for a moment as her eyes, before the surprise was gone. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she looked down at the child within her arms. "Yeah, nee-chan…" she mumbled in what sounded as a happy tone._

"_Hey Otou-san, nii-chan? Maybe you're not here with Aoi…but Aoi has someone who protects her now. Nee-chan saved Aoi from the mean bullies so don't worry. Aoi knows Aoi will be ok…" she remembered whispering to herself..._

* * *

Kiyoshi studied the girl worried, she looked down not moving. "Hey, Yoichi? I think you might've gone a little too far this time…" Kiyoshi frowned looking at Aoi in concern.

Miyuki gave him a glare, "Yoichi!" she growled mad at him. Although he looked emotionless on the outside, Miyuki knew better than that. She had, after all, practically known Yoichi all her short life. She saw the way his eyes widened just a tiny bit, as his hands twitched in slight panic. No one saw any of this though…no one but Miyuki that is. "What do yo-!"

A voice cut of the silver headed girl off, "It's ok Miyuki-chan!" it was Aoi. She finally revealed her face, her eyes were closed, and she had a big smile on her face despite the earlier insult. To the ones who were looking at her, they thought she looked so forgiving and innocent yet very fragile…like an angel. "I'm sorry for making you feel annoyed Yoichi-san. Maybe in the future we get to know each other better, ne?" she said throwing in a big fake smile again.

Miyuki was rendered speechless at the crimson-eyed girl's forgiveness of Yoichi's harsh words. Kiyoshi gapped at her words as well, and could only look at her in shock. Both had the same thought running through their heads. _How can she forgive him that easily?_

The boy in question couldn't stop himself from looking shocked. How could that girl have forgiven him that easily? _What game is she trying to play? Is this another ploy by Persona_? However, as he studied her closer and saw the genuine care and innocence, he knew that she couldn't be another person his psychotic ability teacher had sent after him to _keep him in line._ "Tch…" he was rendered speechless, not that he would ever admit it. A small barely noticeable blush stained his cheeks, "Sh-shut up, stupid…" he hissed embarrassed.

Aoi hid a smile behind her hand as she tried to smother her giggles. _He reminds me of nee-chan. They both try to be the tough people…but under it all they're both big softies._ She could hear the embarrassment as well as the irritation in his voice, yet she remained oblivious to his blush.

Miyuki and Kiyoshi after knowing him for so long, however, did notice it. Kiyoshi, the more polite of the two, coughed trying to hold his laughter in. The silver haired girl didn't even bother to try to hide her laughter. No, instead she let out a loud melodic laughter. Yoichi glared at her as his blush deepened enough for Aoi to see it too.

Miyuki smirked evily, "Aw, is Yoyo blushing?" she cooed, in a sugar covered voice. She only laughed harder, when Yoichi glared at her.

Gritting his teeth, he said. "Don't call me that!" Turning around he crossed his arms, refusing to look at any of the three.

Aoi smiled, seeing that Yoichi wasn't as emotionless as he let others think he was. It helped that her nee-chan was also like that. She giggled at the two's interaction.

Feeling a nudge she looked up to see Kiyoshi grinning at her. "Welcome to Gakuen Alice Aoi-chan. I hope we can become good friends." he said cheerfully, tilting his head.

Aoi smiled and spoke back with twice the cheerfulness, "Thanks Kiyoshi-kun, I hope so too."

_Mikan-nee…maybe you can't be with me all the time. But that's okay, I have new friends now who can help me…The made me feel really welcome…so don't worry, ok? I know I'll be ok..._

* * *

**What do you think? The more review's we get, the faster we update!**

**So push that button, people! **

**^o^**


End file.
